


Галстук

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснуться однажды утром в собственной постели, ничего не помня о вчерашнем вечере, и обнаружить под подушкой галстук своего психотерапевта и новые трусы — с кем не бывает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галстук

Уилл и хотел бы сказать, что до последнего ни о чем не подозревал. Что случившееся стало для него шоком и сюрпризом одновременно. Но сложно симулировать непонимание, обнаружив у себя под подушкой шелковые боксеры и галстук. Причем галстук совершенно точно принадлежал доктору Лектеру — Уилл хорошо запомнил эти бронзовые и голубые разводы, напоминавшие ему о бренности всего сущего и зарождении жизни в мировом океане.  
От трусов Уилл отпрыгнул на полметра — чисто рефлекторно. Подозрения, с которым он на них смотрел, хватило бы на трех чесапикских потрошителей и парочку маньяков рангом пониже. От микроинфаркта и немедленного бегства в Мексику его спас клочок бумаги — прикрепленный к черной ткани магазинный ценник.  
Хотя бы трусы были новыми.  
Поблагодарив господа за его маленькие милости, Уилл с новым интересом уставился на галстук. Теперь, когда призрак боксеров и извращенных сексуальных практик больше не витал над узорчатой тканью, тот выглядел почти обыденно. По-домашнему.  
Проснуться однажды утром в собственной постели, ничего не помня о вчерашнем вечере, и обнаружить под подушкой галстук своего психотерапевта и новые трусы — с кем не бывает? На пробу Уилл рассказал эту историю собакам, но те только фыркнули, а Уинстон и вовсе покрутил лапой у виска.  
Через полтора часа Уилл уже подъезжал к Балтимору. Половина седьмого утра была не самым популярным временем для светских визитов, но Уилл чувствовал, что еще пары часов в компании боксеров и галстука он просто не выдержит.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался доктор Лектер, открывая дверь. Он выглядел спокойно и собрано — редкость для человека, поднятого рано утром с постели собственным пациентом.  
— Вот, — сказал Уилл, протягивая галстук. Лектер перевел взгляд на свой бордовый вязаный свитер и пижамные штаны. Он чуть нахмурился, словно силился понять, зачем Уилл предлагает дополнить наряд галстуком. — Я… обнаружил его у себя дома этим утром.  
Где именно, Уилл предусмотрительно решил не уточнять.  
Лицо Лектера прояснилось.  
— Очень мило с вашей стороны все же вернуть мне его, Уилл.  
— Я… я не помню, как он у меня оказался, — признался Уилл. Спокойная реакция доктора давала надежду, что вчера все обошлось без вооруженного проникновения в дом Лектера или уличного ограбления.  
— Проходите, — Лектер кивком пригласил Уилла в дом. — Кофе?  
— Спасибо, — Уилл неловко проследовал за Лектером. Зачем-то прихваченные из машины боксеры, скомканные и засунутые в задний карман штанов, жгли спину (а вернее говоря, кое-что пониже).  
— Что последнее вы помните? — Лектер протянул кружку с кофе. Уилл ухватился за нее, как утопающий за соломинку.  
— Я иду к вам на прием. Опаздываю, поэтому тороплюсь. Подхожу ко входной двери, и… — он замолчал и отпил глоток из кружки.  
— Неплохо, — Лектер вздохнул. — Ну что ж, позвольте мне заполнить пробел в ваших воспоминаниях. Итак, без четверти семь вы ворвались ко мне в кабинет, похвалили мой внешний вид — кстати, спасибо — а потом случайно глянули на себя в зеркало, и… — Лектер сделал драматическую паузу, — последующие полтора часа обсуждали со мной недостатки своего гардероба, производителей одежды и тонкости сочетания принтов.  
Уилл смотрел на Лектера взглядом морской выдры: в равной степени трогательным и бессмысленным.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
— А галстук? — слабо спросил Уилл.  
— Ах, галстук, — Лектер улыбнулся. — Во время нашей встречи я снял его и повесил на спинку кресла, и обнаружил пропажу только после вашего ухода.  
Было что-то глубоко неправильное в словах доктора, но понять, что именно, у Уилла не получалось. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал не углубляться в размышления на данную тему.

Закрыв за Уиллом дверь, Ганнибал хмыкнул и погладил галстук. Судя по тому, как безоговорочно и сразу Уилл поверил наспех выдуманной истории, он действительно ничего не помнил. Строго говоря, она даже не была ложью — всего лишь правдой, рассказанной с купюрами и замалчиваниями. Демо-версией.  
— Ого, — сказал Уилл вчера, зайдя в кабинет Ганнибала. — Ого-го. Отличный костюм, док.  
Интересно. Обычно он здоровался менее… жизнерадостно.  
Ганнибал присмотрелся к Уиллу. Как и всегда, его одежда знавала лучшие дни, брюки могли бы многое рассказать о тех поверхностях, на которых побывали, а рубашка могла согреть, но никак не украсить своего нынешнего владельца (да и любого другого, честно говоря, тоже).  
В отличие от внешнего вида, перемена в поведении была разительной. Во-первых, Уилл улыбался. Не так, как он улыбался хорошей шутке или очередному подобранному псу, о нет. Эта его новая, незнакомая улыбка раздевала одновременно Ганнибала и самого Уилла. Чувственная, темная, агрессивная, она была воплощением сексуального вызова и обещания. «Попробуй, трахни меня, — говорила эта улыбка. — Если сможешь».  
Воплощение всех фантазий Ганнибала. Игра, в которую невозможно не поиграть.  
— Добрый вечер, Уилл, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Проходите.  
Уилл скривился.  
— Может, перейдем на «ты»? — предложил он, усаживаясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу. Если бы его сейчас увидела Шэрон Стоун времен «Основного инстинкта», то удавилась бы от зависти.  
— Чувствуете потребность в этом?  
— Потребность? Скорее, неудобство. Немного неэлегантно обращаться «доктор» к тому, с кем занимаешься сексом, не находишь? Придает ненужный оттенок ролевых игр.  
— Вы что-то имеете против ролевых игр? — Ганнибалу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы случайно не выдать себя взглядом.  
— Предпочитаю оставлять некоторые вещи на потом.  
Поворачиваться к нему было огромной ошибкой. Поймав взгляд Ганнибала, Уилл облизал губы и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Его глаза не отрываясь следили за Ганнибалом. Приподняв брови в немом «Что, этого недостаточно? Серьезно? А ты крепкий орешек, док», Уилл расстегнул вторую.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Ганнибал, сокращая расстояние между ними и поражаясь, как хрипло прозвучал голос.  
— Просто «Уилл» тебя не удовлетворит?  
— О, «просто Уилл» определенно меня удовлетворит, — пообещал Ганнибал. — Но сначала хотелось бы услышать ответ на вопрос.  
— Значит, любишь поговорить в процессе, — Уилл кивнул своим мыслям. — Я тот, кого ты так настойчиво пытался пробудить в старом добром Уилле. Его испорченное, темное, «плохое» я.  
Даже сквозь пелену сексуального возбуждения Ганнибал почувствовал уходящую из-под ног землю. Стоило бы все отрицать, но любопытство пересилило.  
— Вообще-то я пытался пробудить в Уилле убийцу, — осторожно заметил он.  
— Прости, чувак, чего нет, того нет. Ты хотел увидеть его скрытую сторону, достучаться до царящей в его душе тьмы? Поздравляю, тебе это удалось и теперь придется иметь дело с последствиями. То есть со мной.  
На этих словах Уилл расстегнул третью пуговицу на рубашке, и Ганнибал решил: обычный маньяк или сексуальный, какая к черту разница? С его стороны было бы верхом идиотизма привередничать.

А галстук… Ах да, галстук.  
Галстук Уилл действительно забрал со спинки кресла.  
— В качестве трофея, — объяснил он. — Да и самого Уилла надо потихоньку приучать к твоему присутствию в его жизни. Иначе, однажды придя в себя в неподходящий момент, он рискует си-и-ильно удивиться.  
С этими словами Уилл вышел из кабинета Ганнибала, забрав галстук и оставив взамен новую эротическую фантазию.  
Уилл, к слову, действительно удивился совсем не так сильно, как изобразил (да-да, галстук, боксеры, засосы и определенного рода жжение в определенного рода местах сделали свое черное дело), но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
